piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Knock Out
When a pirate's health reaches '0', they fall to the ground and are Knocked Out. The only way to get back up from a knock out is have a pirate revive you. The Knock Out icon will appear over their heads and a timer will start (the red circle). The pirate can take an option to go directly to jail or wait and hope another pirate revives them before the timer runs out. You are still allowed to chat while knocked out to call for help, if you wish to do so. If the timer runs out or if you press the "Go to Jail" button, the pirate blacks out and wakes up in jail. After exiting the jail cell your pirate will be groggy (Note: Being groggy will not occur for pirates who are level 1-9 and 50). The groggy affect limits your pirate from having full health and lasts for a few minutes. Defeating enemies while groggy lessens the time the groggy affect lasts. If the pirate is revived, they will not go to jail and they will not be groggy. When a pirate gets knocked out on a flagship and is not revived before his/her crew defeats all enemies on the ship, he/she will be automatically revived when the crew wins and boards their original ship,but if he/she isn't revived he/she will be groggy. (Unless level 1-9 or 50) Game Notes: *Pirates used to simply fall to the ground and black out after being defeated, from there they would go to jail. This can still occur if a pirate is defeated while swimming , or during the Curse of the Muertos Moon, if the pirate is undead. *If you revive a knocked out pirate, you will use the weakest healing potion you have in your inventory first, therefore, it is important to keep your pirate well stocked for such an emergency. *A potion known as Clap o'Thunder can be used to remove the groggy affect. *If you revive a knocked-out pirate you will gain 15 notoriety points as a reward. *If a pirates health reaches '0' while they are swimming, then the player will fall to the ground and go instantly to jail as they would before Knock Out was in the game. *Game Masters have the ability to knock you out if you are being disruptive to an event they're hosting or it is simply roleplay. *Some pirates may experience a glitch where they either do not fall down but continue to perform their last action. Others have experienced a glitch where they can still move while knocked out, often sliding about on the ground. Reviving or jail will fix this. *If one listens good enough, then while your pirate is KO'd, you can, albeit faintly, hear the sounds of a heart beating its last beats- that of your pirate. It will beat faster as you slip closer and closer to being thrown in Jail, and will return to normal if you are successfully revived. Category:Game Play